


Opened Hearts and Spread Legs

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom!Barry, Cock Ring, Consent, Cum control, D/s, Double Penetration, Electric Plug, Flex Sound, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nudist!Tommy, Orgasm Denial, Other, Paddling, Polyamorus, Rape Fantasy, Role Playing, Romance, Spit Roasting, Top!Axel, Top!Hartley, Top!Len, Top!Mark, Verse!Tommy, cross dressing, outdoors, public, top!Mick, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry has discovered his heart is big enough to love more than one Rogue.  With Len, Mick, Mark, Hart, and Axel, things just click and work for all of them.  Romance blooms in the strangest of places sometimes, and so long as it’s consensual, sometimes it’s a safe place to explore your kinks.





	Opened Hearts and Spread Legs

**Author's Note:**

> This story brought to you by Commissioner #5

“Hey, pretty boy…” Barry smiled as he felt the warm hands snaking up under his blankets to message his bare ass. He whimpered at the cool feeling of those fingers creating moisture so that they could find their way into his ass.  Fingering and spreading him open as they hooked and rocked against his prostate.  Barry cooed as he spread his legs to give better access to his ass, yes… yes right there… he moaned, only for the fingers to still behind him.   
  
“No….”   
  
“So you are awake.” The voice chuckled behind him before returning to their slow slick trek across his prostate making little needy noises flood out of Barry’s mouth as he raised his ass up for more attention.  “And needy…” Barry could hear the chuckle behind him.   
  
“Mark!” Barry whimpered as those fingers sparked against his prostate and Mark’s fingers.  Mark curled the lightning around his fingers and worked them against Barry’s prostate as if he was working extra fingers in and through the needy flesh.   
  
“Can’t have you sleeping all day, can we.” Mark smiled playfully, toying with Barry’s hole by adding another finger and making him hiss at the stretch of his tender flesh so soon in the morning.  That was the drawback of super healing.  You could have great sex, and the next morning you’re virgin tight again.  Consequently Barry took a lot of prep work sometimes, a fact his boyfriends loved to use against him by making him go slow when it came to his bottoming.   
  
“You could at least let me cum.” Barry pouted, pushing his ass back on Mark’s fingers, trying in vain to chase the need building in his body, but it wasn’t to be.  Mark withdrew the curled lightning from where it chased Barry’s own speed force lightning through his body.  The slight burning pleasure already healing inside his prostate as he lay there panting and whining, making Barry wish that Mark was in a more playful mood than he apparently was.   
  
“No can do pretty boy.” Mark slowly withdrew his fingers, sure to put an almost agonizingly gentle and slow pressure across Barry’s prostate and then the rim of his hole as his fingers left Barry’s ass.  “You have a job to do today.” He gave a gentle spank of Barry’s ass and chuckled at the slight hand print it left on the heated flesh.   
  
“But it’s my day off from work!” Barry pouted, wiggling his ass a little to make a more inviting target, silently hoping for Mark’s cock instead of just his hand.   
  
“Yep.” Mark smacked his ass firmer, this time leaving a darker hand print across the left cheek.  “And we took a vote last night and decided we wanted you to clean the house today.” Mark grinned.   
  
“Sure.” Barry shrugged, he wasn’t sure what the big deal was.  They liked it when he cleaned the house.  Any chore can be done at super speed and be done and over with in seconds.  It came in handy when they had surprise company or wanted to set up for a scene or do something after a scene.  Barry was always a bundle of energy anyways, so it wasn’t a hard ship by any means.   
  
“At normal speed.” Mark cooed as he leaned in and traced the edge of his fading hand print with his tongue, making Barry moan and frown as he tried to wrap his brain around the change in what was going on.   
  
“What?” Barry balked before resigning himself to what his boyfriends clearly wanted from him today and then with he sighed heavily, figuring there was nothing for it if he wanted to cum today by anyone but his own hands.  Not that, that wasn’t fun too…  “Fine.  I don’t know what got up your…” He frowned as something black filled his vision.  The fuck?   
  
“Wearing this.” Barry blushed as he sat back enough to realize Mark was holding up a French Maid costume, the blankets spilling around him to reveal more of his bare flesh.   
  
“Mark…” Barry’s voice held an edge to it.  Not quite a whine and not quite a begging noise, but somewhere in the delicious nether region where they overlapped.  The boys knew how much he liked women’s clothing.  They had delighted in stealing women’s clothing for him to then turn and wear on date nights.  It kept people wondering what the hell was going on when various Rogues stole cinnamon colored panties and a pleated skirt.  Thankfully no one made any connections to the CSI who was suddenly wearing skirts and dresses in public a little bit at a time.  The only thing said at all, was the one time they’d made him wear a short skirt to a crime scene and the Captain had told him the color worked great, but if he was going to wear skirts they had to be below the knee.  No one else even batted an eye, so thanks to his boyfriends, he now had a lot of pencil skirts that went down to his shins, and a lovely navy blue one for court cases.   
  
But a maid costume?  This was… this was new…. And it made Barry throb with need.   
  
“Sorry, we all pretty much agreed that the dress really showed off your ass.” Mark glanced down Barry’s naked torso to the bundle of blankets around his waist.  He seldom if ever wore clothing to bed anymore and the blankets were pooling over his already hardening member.   
  
“Can I at least jerk off…?” Barry whimpered, they knew he was a bit of a show off, and putting him in a dress that made him show off more… fuck.   
  
“Not yet.” Mark smiled softly as he pulled Barry in for a kiss, tender as ever when they were alone.  Mark was always a gentle man but he didn’t like to show it in front of the others too much.   
  
“Why not?” Barry’s lip quivered as he looked up at Mark.  Mark wasn’t fooled there was hope and guile in those eyes behind those crocodile tears.   
  
“We want to make you squirm a bit today.  You know how much Axel enjoys you being stuck hard and wanting…” He smiled, fishing Barry’s cock out of the blankets and stroking him lightly, his hands suddenly slick with moisture as he moved his nimble fingers.   
  
“So good…” Barry whined.  His body felt like it was on fire, they were setting him up so nicely to have one massive orgasm after another, and if he played it off right he might get to have one now… He bit his lip hoping he could make the noises that made Mark forget entirely about any idea of holding out and sticking to plans.  He’d discovered that noise had a similar effect on all the Rogues and he used it against them often enough to know when was and was not a good shot at getting him what he wanted.   
  
Unfortunately today luck wasn’t on his side.   
  
“You say that now.” Mark grinned, his hands leaving Barry only to come back with the thick cock ring that settled around him.  Not that he needed it.  With his healing factor Barry’s balls were unnaturally full of cum if he didn’t cum upwards of a dozen times a day.  Normally he’d have cum two or three times by now.  So on these days when they wouldn’t let him jerk off and wouldn’t let him cum he was a walking hard on anyways.  But the tight ring hugged his flesh like a second skin and he whimpered at how much he wanted to touch his hard cock.   
  
“Time to get up.” Mark smirked.   
  
“You’re evil.” Barry gave him a dark look.   
  
“Naw, not evil.  Just really, really bad.” Mark gave his wrist a twist and the wind swirled around Barry’s cock in the most teasing way.   
  
“Evil.” Barry whined.   
  
“Oh don’t be like that pretty boy…” Mark patted his cheek.   
  
“Do I get to know what else you guys have planned?”   
  
“Just a few other things…” Mark held up a butt plug.   
  
“Mark!” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Hart insisted.”   
  
“fuck.” Barry gave a needy whine before turning over and submitting to exposing his bare ass to Mark who chuckled as he lined the thick toy up and worked it in to the hilt, angled so that Barry’s already healing ass would grip it tight.   
  
“I love you.” Mark kissed him on the swell of his ass.   
  
“Prove it.” Barry’s voice sounded petulant even to himself.   
  
“How’s that pretty boy?” Mark’s hands wandered over his body, roaming down his flanks.   
  
“Let me cum?” Barry looked over his shoulder hopefully.   
  
“Not yet pretty boy.” Mark spanked him again, this time dead center causing that toy to hit his prostate brutally.   
  
“UNG!  FUCK!” Barry whimpered as he clung to the bed.   
  
“Get dressed.” Mark chuckled again as he left the bed and left the maid costume and matching lace panties they’d actually paid to have made to fit Barry to show off his ample package and bubble ass.  Mark took a few steps out the room and paused.  “Oh yeah…” He chuckled, pulling something out of his pocket and taking a hold of Barry’s cock and with one fluid motion slipping the strangely solid but flexible tube down his piss slit and locking the tip of it in with a metal contraption that fit around Barry’s bloated cock head.  “Enjoy.” Mark smirked running a finger around the cold edge of metal before walking away.   
  
“YOU’RE ALL EVIL!” Barry yelled as he wiggled out of bed, thinking about rubbing his cock on the bed to try to get off but knowing better than to screw up a scene they’d went to this kind of trouble for.  He pulled on the panties, loving how they felt as they slid up his body leaving him feeling sexy and hot.  They’d swopped out his boxer briefs from various cuts and styles of panties.  They were all he wore now.  Much to his own embarrassment when they’d sent him in just a see through lace thong to answer the door only to find Wally there with a pizza.  He felt himself up a little more than was strictly necessary to smooth out the lace thinking back on how they’d kept him in just those panties while Wally staid to watch the game with them.  He’d felt humiliated but Axel had cuddled him and Mick wouldn’t take his hand off the back of his neck so he felt loved and adored through the whole scene.   
  
Poor Wally had been flustered and confused for ages.  But got Barry back when he’d went to give him something at Joe’s only to find him and Nate playing lost Archeologist and horny native boy.  Seeing Wally in nothing but that tribal mask and Nate in nothing but the Indiana Jones hat and jacket had made Barry feel even with them, and had been a tense moment on the Wave Rider the next time he was on there for a couple of his boys.  But in the end it all worked out.   
  
Barry eyed the lines of the low cut top and high cut skirt.  He’d have to work not to have his cock and ass fully thrust in everyone’s face in this.  Well, if he didn’t enjoy it as much as they did.  He unzipped the dress and slipped into it, feeling a little ridicules as he reached back and did up the dress.  One blessing of being double jointed was being able to do up your own dresses so he could at least dress himself most of the time for play time.  He looked at the costume and felt it wasn’t complete, so he padded over to his dresser and pulled out a set of silk stockings and the lace guarders that’d keep them in place.   
  
He loved how they felt going on, but he about came undone when Len or Mick pealed them down his thighs and gave him that smoldering look that screamed that he was going to be fucked within an inch of his life soon as the delicate silks were off.  Barry avoided touching his now weeping cock as he bent over in his closet to pull out his high heels that would go with these.  He didn’t wear them when he was planning to use his speed.  Heels and mock5 did not mix.  He’d ruined a pair of matte black Louboutin’s, a gift from Len and Hart, when he’d dashed off on date night to play hero.  He hadn’t even thought about how the heels would handle the speed, and when they’d broken and he’d twisted his ankle he’d had to take an extra couple minutes to get ready.   
  
Never mix high heels and super speed.  It was a rule now.  In fact he made the boys carry running shoes in all their cars for him on date night so that he’d be able to change out.  And nothing says love like being able to switch out to flats when you need to because your boyfriends know how hard it is to wear the heels that they like because they make your ass look even better.   
  
“Today pretty boy.” Mark said from the other room, causing the toy in his ass to spark and make Barry have to grip the door frame of the closet in a death grip.   
  
“BASTARD!” Barry wailed.   
  
“Next one lasts longer!” Mark called back.   
  
“FINE!”Barry slipped his heels on, hopping slightly before walking out too fast and a little unsteady to see his boyfriends sitting on the extra large sofa and utterly silent.   
  
“So worth it.” Axel smiled.   
  
“I agree.” Hart nodded.   
  
“Breath taking.” Len looked over his paper through the top of his reading glasses at Barry, his eyes lingering on every inch of him.   
  
“Beautiful…” Mick was almost speechless as he gave a hungry gaze, his book in his lap with a bookmark being pushed into place.   
  
“Thanks.” Barry blushed.   
  
“If I’d known you were doing stockings and heels I’d have set it to vibrate instead of shock.” Mark looked a little guilty.   
  
“It’s okay.” Barry kissed him, and then each of them, firmly on the lips before pulling back.  “So, what am I doing today?”   
  
“Everything needs cleaning.” Len gave him a smoldering look.   
  
“Yes sirs.” Barry bowed.   
  


***

  
  
Barry hated normal speed tasks.  Even this dressed up and happy, he hated moving at normal speed when he didn’t have to.  But he was starting to love the way the Rogues came and went on their day to day tasks, stopping to show him how much they cared about him and how much they adored him and how much he cleaned for them.  He was basically home alone right now and he knew nothing could stop him from speeding through this or using his speed to vanish long enough to get a couple loads out and redress before anyone was the wiser.  Even with Len and Hart’s security system that let them watch him on their phones.  Hell all of them had access to the cameras, and had used them more than once to catch Barry misbehaving when he was left to his own devices.  So he chose to keep up with his work.   
  
“UHNG….” Barry moaned as the plug in his ass changed from the slow constant pulse it’d been on most of the day and instead became a chaotic jumble of speed and confusing patterns that slammed into his prostate.   
  
“I love that sound.” Barry glanced at Axel as he stood there with grocery bags in one hand and the phone in the other to control the toy.   
  
“R-really?” Barry moaned again, leaning suggestively over the end table in the hall so that his ass was more on display.  The groceries hit the floor and Axel was behind him suddenly, hands roaming down the lace bodice before grinding against his ass.   
  
“You are so fucking hot… and this all just makes your ass look even better.”   
  
_SMACK_   
  
Axel’s hand came down hard and fast on his ass and caught Barry off guard enough to steal the breath from his lips before he moaned and ground his ass against Axel’s package.  “Fuck… you’re practically gagging for it….”   
  
“Yes….” Barry whined.   
  
“Knees.” Barry swirled in a halo of ruffles to sink to his knees in a smooth fluid motion and nuzzled the bulge in Axel’s jeans.  Running his cheek and chin across the hard flesh underneath till thin fingers caught in his long hair and pulled him firmly against the fabric of the pants.  “Open…” Axel’s voice was tight.  Oh Barry knew he had him now.  Smirking inwardly he kept his face that docile submissive look that he knew Axel adored on him, and looked him in the eyes as he slowly undid the jeans and pulled out Axel’s hard cock. Axel loved going commando, right up till the boys set Barry to teasing him and leaving him hard and showing in public.  Axel wasn’t the most likely to want to show off, but as Barry took him into his wanton mouth and looked sinfully innocent with his lips wrapped around Axel’s cock, Barry slid down the length of him.   
  
“FUCK…” Axel moaned as he held on to Barry’s hair and guided him back and forth.  Barry knew he wouldn’t last long, and it wasn’t about that.  This was about getting off and making Barry taste him.  So Barry tightened his mouth around the cock he was being fed and let Axel skull fuck him as he began to pick up speed.  Axel was almost there when Barry let out a gasp and moan around his cock as the vibrator in his ass changed speeds and patterns.  Barry kept his eyes firmly on Axel as he went over the edge, spilling his seed in his mouth, but he was aware of who was in the house watching them.   
  
“Now I see why you didn’t come back.” Hart sighed as he picked up the bags he’d sat down to change the plug’s speed and went on towards the kitchen.  “There’s more out in the car Axel.  So finish up.” He walked by and kissed Axel on the cheek before heading on into the kitchen past them.   
  
“Fuck…” Axel blushed, glancing shyly at the open door that was open to the building’s hallway.   
  
“Want me to close it?” Barry asked quietly.   
  
“No…” Axel swallowed, taking himself in hand and moving his tip around Barry’s tongue.  “I need to start getting used to how much the others like to show off.”   
  
“If you’re sure.” Barry captured the head again and ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh before popping it out of his mouth with an obscene sound that did nothing to make Axel loose his erection that he then had to carefully tuck back into his jeans.   
  
“I’ll be back in a bit.” Axel blushed, running out to the car.   
  
“Can you bring me the bags he left there please Barr?” Hart asked for the kitchen.   
  
“Sure.” Barry got up and picked up the bags, coming in and kissing the side of Hart’s lips.  He loved it when he could taste Axel on Barry’s mouth.   
  
“Sweet kisses.” He smiled into the kiss before turning back to his task.   
  
“Figured you’d be happy for it.” Barry smiled brightly as he started unpacking things onto the counter to be sorted.   
  
“I’m always happy for kisses from you.” Hart smiled. “They’re just made sweeter when you have Axel’s taste on you.” He grinned.   
  
“You just like the taste of him.” Barry teased.   
  
“You’re not wrong.  I do like the way he tastes.  But I like you too.” Hart’s fingers toyed with the hem of Barry’s very full panties.   
  
“Yeah?” Barry gave a coy smile.  “That mean maybe I can get the flexible sound removed?” He bit his lip innocently.   
  
“Not on your life.” Hart smirked, smacking his ass as he pulled him in for another kiss.  “Ask again and you’re going out to the car to help Axel carry things in.”   
  
“yes sir.” Barry felt his smile wilt a little around the edges.   
  
“Oh don’t be so sad sweetie.” Hart kissed his cheek.  “You know we’re doing this for you.” He patted Barry’s ass gently.   
  
“yeah.” Barry shrugged.  He really was happy with all of this, for the most part, but the waiting and normal speed had him on edge in a way that was almost grating on his nerves.  Usually they’d tease him or let him do something with speed but this was proving to be the longest time without using his powers for any reason.   
  
“You know what we’re doing this weekend don’t you?” Hart asked as he went back to sorting groceries.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Well I have the day all day Saturday off, and I know you do too.  So I figured we could go down to that shop on 41 st street and look into getting you some new skirts.”   
  
“Really?” Barry blushed.  He liked the shop they’d found down there.  It was run by a group of people whose main clientele were plus sized women and men who enjoyed traditionally feminine clothing.  Barry bought most of his dresses there now, and hadn’t been able to get time over the last couple months to get down there to see about getting something new.   
  
“They have a couple new plaids down there, and they sent me a high res picture of something I wanted to get you for your birthday.”   
  
“Do I get a hint?”   
  
“Wine colored burgundy that almost looks like a liquid velvet version of your suit.” Hart smiled.   
  
“That sounds expensive.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“You let me worry about that.”   
  
“This isn’t rogue money is it?”   
  
“Nope, strictly legit for our boy.” Hart kissed him deeply on the lips before he smiled and pulled back.  “Besides, I think it’d make sense to get you a full evening gown out of that material.  And one of the benefits of your powers keeps you the exact measurements no matter what.  It’s made buying you gifts so much better.”   
  
“Yeah.” Barry grinned, remembering the last little surprise that had been a little black dress that had made him blush when he’d sat down and it’d shown an awful lot of what he had to the couple sitting across the way from them at the restaurant.   
  
“Oh that reminds me.  Signe sent you a letter.” Hart pointed to the table where he’d put the mail, already sorted by who it went to.   
  
“Oh?” Barry frowned before opening it and glancing at it.  “oh.” He blushed.   
  
“What is it?” Hart asked casually.   
  
“The Captain’s having his annual cook out for everyone at the prescient and wants to know if he should put me down for a plus one…”   
  
“Oh…” Hart nodded.  “That… could be complicated.”   
  
“Yeah.  Who do I pick to go with me?”   
  
“You could always tell him its plus five.” Hart shrugged.   
  
“I suppose…” Barry worried his lip.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Hart studied his face.   
  
“You’re all Rogues.”   
  
“True.  But Mick and Len both have clean records.  Axel’s on parole and so long as he stays on his meds he’s on the straight and narrow.”   
  
“Yeah.” Barry mentally did the math and Hart held up the next month’s supply.   
  
“We stopped by the pharmacy to pick up my meds for my ears.”   
  
“You take pretty good care of him.” Barry weaved his arms around Hart.   
  
“He keeps a good eye on me too.” Hart smiled.  “And very few people know I’m a rogue since the whole mask thing, and the fact that I’ve stopped going out in costume.” Hart shrugged.   
  
“So that just leaves Mark.”   
  
“Yeah… and we know how Joe feels about him.” Hart shook his head.   
  
“I could have Wally say something to him before hand.”   
  
“You think Wally wants to walk in on that mess?”   
  
“I think Wally owes me for not telling Joe about the incident at the circus.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Nate and Wally waking up drunk in a cage does sound… complicated.”   
  
“To say the least.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Speedster booze… Nate was really lucky he woke up at all.”   
  
“It’s the artificial meta gene, he gets hyper dehydrated now.”   
  
“Yeah, but still…”   
  
“There’s a reason I keep it under a level seven security system in my room that alerts me if any of you come near it.” Barry nodded.   
  
“For the best with Mark and Mick involved.” Hart sighed as Axel walked in and set the beer down.  “Thank you sweetie.  Was that everything?”   
  
“Yeah.  I got the car locked up.  Meds?” Axel glanced at the clock.   
  
“Yeah, feeling the edge?”   
  
“We’re getting close.” Axel nodded, his hand trembling slightly.  The current cocktail of drugs that kept him stable had the side effect that when he was getting close to running out of it in his system it made his hands tremble worse and worse.   
  
“Barry go get his med box.”   
  
“Sure thing.” Barry walked off into Hart and Axel’s room.  The medicine catty that they’d gotten Axel for his anniversary of being crime free and accident free for a year was sitting on top of the desk where he kept it.  Barry picked it up and carried it carefully back to the kitchen where Axel was sitting on the counter reading the pills carefully to make sure that nothing had changed.  About six months ago they’d had to talk him down from building bombs because the pharmacy had switched his meds for insurance reasons without warning them.  Len had said quite a few unkind things to Axel’s insurance company and Hart had showed up in person with his gear to explain to them that if they screwed with Axel’s meds again he’d level every building they owned and personally make it his one man mission to ensure they went out of business and that if any of them ever went into insurance again he’d ruin them and the company they joined.  Six months and not a single screw up later, Hart had said it was worth the police call that had gotten the Flash down there.   
  
It might also help that Barry had indicated that if they put the public’s lives in danger doing this sort of shit again, he’d let Hart do it.  That had kind of made them realize that The Flash didn’t want to see Axel hurting anymore than Axel’s boyfriend had.  Later Axel had calmed down enough to take his new refill and had been fine.  But Barry knew it bothered him that he couldn’t control himself without the meds.   
  
“Anything I need to know about?” Hart asked as he finished putting the last of the canned soups away.   
  
“Nope, still the same.”   
  
“Good.” Hart smiled and walked over and kissed Axel on the lips.   
  
“Here’s your catty.” Barry held it up.   
  
“Thanks.” Axel smiled as he took it and popped one of the pink pills into his mouth before starting to refill the catty with the new meds.   
  
“Feeling better?” Barry rubbed his back gently.   
  
“Yeah.” Axel smiled.  “You?”   
  
“Well I’ve still not cum… and neither has Hart.” Barry sulked as he looked at him.   
  
“Skirt up.” Hart pointed to the counter between Axel’s spread knees.  Barry moved into that place and lifted up his skirt showing off his lace covered ass to Hart who dropped his jeans and began to smack Barry’s ass with his hard cock.   
  
“please…” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Please what?” Hart asked.   
  
“please fuck me?” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Oh, that’s not happening.” Hart smiled as he leaned in close, his hard cock in the cleft of Barry’s ass and he began to slowly hump against him as he rubbed his dick over the sinfully slick lace and silk of Barry’s panties.  The patterns rubbing his dick head bringing him closer by the second.   
  
“Fuck…” Barry could feel the heat of him against his barely covered rear.   
  
“I’m going to cum all over your ass and leave it there to dry and drip down your sexy cheeks and stain those panties.” Hart leaned around Barry, toying with his nipples through the costume as he sucked on his neck.   
  
“fuck…” Barry’s voice broke.   
  
“I’m going to make you beg for it, and still not give it to you.” Hart toyed with him, working Barry to the edge and back again, knowing full well that the flex sound would keep him from any form of release as he was teased and tested.   
  
“Please…” Barry leaned back, his face hot with embarrassment as he nuzzled against Axel’s crotch.  Barry could feel the hardness he was helping to stimulate as Hart humped his ass till he finally shot his load against the soft material that had helped bring him over the edge.   
  
“FUCK!” Hart moaned as he clung to Barry before slowly letting go, his hand staying on Barry’s shoulder so that they didn’t break contact as he took a hold of himself and wiped off the rest of his cum on Barry’s bare ass before stepping back and redressed before kissing Barry.   
  
“Oh… OH!” Barry whimpered as the plug in his ass began to rapidly shock his prostate.   
  
“I think Mark would like a word.  We’ll start supper.” Hart waved him off.   
  
“thank you sir.” Barry bowed, his knees wobbly as he made his way to the living room where Mark was sitting there playing with his phone.   
  
“You’re moving kind of _slow_ today.” Mark’s voice drawled as he played with the phone.   
  
“Sorry sir.” Barry whimpered as the ramping shocks were edging him closer and closer to his wanted release but he was pretty sure that if he did manage to cum, he’d be punished.  Biting his lip he stood there trembling as Mark played with his phone, occasionally ramping up the mixture of pleasure and pain as it brought Barry ever closer.  He was almost doubled over, almost ready to shoot his load around the sound when Mark looked up at him suddenly.   
  
“Shit.”Mark quickly rolled it back.   
  
“thank you.” Barry panted, white knuckling the chair.   
  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was that bad already.” Mark bit his lip as he looked in Barry’s eyes.   
  
“I just… I need to get off so bad…”   
  
“The day’s almost over pretty boy.” Mark threaded his fingers through Barry’s hair and gently stroked his scalp.  “Once the day is up we’ve got a special plan just for you.”   
  
“You mean it?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Would I lie to you?” His thumb on Barry’s bottom lip as he looked him in the eyes.   
  
“No.  You’re a man of your word.” Barry licked the tip of the thumb as it pushed his lip in.   
  
“I’m glad you know that.” Mark smiled.   
  
“I just wish you guys would let me cum….” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Not yet pretty boy.  But soon.”   
  
“OH FUCK!” Barry whimpered as the pulsing pleasure came back full force against his battered prostate.   
  
“Hey Red.” Mick smirked as he walked in the door, holding his phone as he walked up and roughly pulled Barry into a kiss.   
  
“Hey Mick.” Barry trembled, barely able to stay standing as he clung to Mick.   
  
“Boss and I got a good idea for what I can do to drive you up the wall.” Mick had a playful smirk across his face as he leered at Barry.   
  
“W-what’s that?” Barry felt his knees about to buckle from the pleasure he was getting.   
  
“A good old fashion milking… just no happy ending for you this time.”   
  
“Mick!” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Sorry Red, you know the rules.”   
  
“Yeah…” Barry sighed as he leaned into Mick’s arms.  “C-can you carry me?” Barry’s voice was little even to his ears but he knew the larger man wouldn’t deny him the care he needed.   
  
“Sure Red, always for you.” Mick slipped his phone into his pocket and picked Barry up into his arms like he weighted nothing.  Mick smiled down at Barry who grinned back up at him.   
  
“I’m never going to get tired of this.”   
  
“Good.” Mick carried him out to the balcony they had that over looked the stone court yard.  Mick sat Barry at the edge of the railing, feeding his cock through the open bars, his panties down around his thighs, and reaching around him to begin the slow teasing of his strained cock.   
  
“Fuck….” Barry’s voice was already breathy and full of begging.   
  
“Think it needs more lube.” Mick commented off hand as he let go of Barry giving him a breather as he lubed up his hands and brought the bottle out and poured some lube on Barry’s hard wanton cock.   
  
“mick…” Barry whined.   
  
“I know Red.” Mick kissed Barry’s bare hip.  “I know.”   
  
“fuck…” Barry sobbed, his cock throbbing with need, the nerve endings feeling over worked as he approached his bottled release only for Mick’s hands to leave him long and hard and wanting.   
  
“Only a few dozen more edges to go.”   
  
“MICK!” Barry gasped.   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’ll have you in tip top shape for the Boss when he gets home.   
  
“mick please…” Barry sobbed, approaching yet another edge.   
  
“Just stay with me Red.  It’ll all be over soon.” Mick took one hand and rubbed small circles at the small of Barry’s back as he brought him to the brink with his other hand and let go.  Barry’s knees trembled and Mick gave him another small break as he took the high heels off.  Gently messaging Barry’s feet as he steadied Barry.   
  
“You good?” Mick asked as he looked up the long line of Barry’s body and watched him nod.  “Need to hear the words Red.   
  
“I’m good Mick.” He felt his face flush.   
  
“Good.  If it gets to be too much, you can tell me.” Mick resumed his slow even strokes of Barry’s cock before he began to speed up.  The edges were coming quicker.  Somewhere between the raw need building up, the fact that Barry’s powers made him need to cum so many times a day, and the slow teasing he’d had all day, Barry was beyond on edge.   
  
“I love taking you apart like this.  Could do it for hours…” Barry sobbed, his voice broken.   
  
“I know Red.  I know.” Mick patted his ass before kissing his bare thigh again, the ruffled skirt hiked up to reveal his nudity to the world.   
  
“shit.” Mick glanced up at Barry but realized it wasn’t him.  He glanced out into the court yard and didn’t see anyone and then he checked across the way in the other building.  There in 3C across the way from them was one of their neighbors standing there watching them.   
  
“Looks like we got company.” Mick chuckled low in his throat and Barry’s eyes went open as he zeroed in on their neighbor watching them, his dark hair spiky from the shower he’d probably come from, wearing nothing but a towel as he’d been walking form his bathroom to the bedroom and noticed Barry in his state of arousal.  The look of hunger on his face utterly naked as he stood there his hands going down to his own groin.   
  
“Hey Merlyn, drop the towel and I’ll give you a real show.” Mick smirked as Tommy’s eyes darted down to Mick and blushed.   
  
“you don’t…”   
  
“He does.” Barry blushed.   
  
“You guys don’t want…”   
  
“Drop the towel and I show you what’s in Red’s ass.” Tommy’s towel was around his ankles in seconds, his naked body utterly on display as both Mick and Barry visually devoured him.   
  
“Turn about is fair play.” Mick turned Barry around, lifting the skirt to show his bare ass and lifting him up so that his ass was above the railing.  Spreading Barry’s cheeks Mick pulled the thick plug out of him and showed Tommy.  Tommy grabbed himself and began to take himself in hand jerking off as Mick fucked Barry with the toy.   
  
“fuck…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Don’t he just look pretty spread like this…?” Mick chuckled, one hand stroking Barry’s cock while the other hand pounded him with the plug.   
  
“Fuck.” Tommy panted.   
  
“Tell you what… You come over in just that fancy trench coat of yours… I’ll let you watch me take him apart up close and personal.”   
  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” Tommy dashed towards his door.   
  
“Going to make you answer the door.” Mick slipped the panties down Barry’s thighs leaving him slick and needy as he lowered his skirt.   
  
“Mick..” Barry’s hand was on his shoulder shaking.   
  
“Too much?”   
  
“I like it.” He blushed.   
  
“Kink boy.” Mick spanked him, fucking the toy deeper against Barry’s battered and abused prostate.   
  
“FUCK!” Barry nearly doubled over, his cock throbbing.   
  
“Go wait by the door.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry blushed as he went to the door to their apartment and waited.  A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Barry opened it.  Revealing a trench coat wrapped Tommy wearing his shoes but no socks.   
  
“Hey.” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Take Rich Boy’s coat.” Mick barked.   
  
“Let me take this.” Barry helped Tommy out of his coat and revealed his naked body to the room.   
  
“Holy shit.” Axel looked out of the kitchen.   
  
“Wha.. oh god.” Hart licked his lips.   
  
“You finish dinner.  And don’t scare him off.” Mark barked at them before swatting Hart on the ass.   
  
“What about me?” Axel pouted.   
  
“You’d just get hard again.” Mark chuckled.   
  
“yeah…” Axel blushed as he hung his head only to get a hug from Mark.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” He held Axel to him and spanked his ass grinding against him, the friction of their jeans making them both raging hard before their hungry eyes went to Tommy and his flushed face as Barry took him by the cock and lead him out to the balcony where Mick was sitting on the lounging chair they had out there.   
  
“Good look for you Rich boy.” Mick smirked.   
  
“thanks.” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Red, show Rich boy how hot you find his new look.” Barry turned to Tommy and slowly inched his ruffled skirt up and revealed his hard cock.   
  
“Fuck…” Tommy gripped the base of his cock.   
  
“Red’s pretty sexy in the dress… isn’t he Tommy.   
  
“I didn’t know you wore dresses…”   
  
“It’s one of my favorite kinks.” Barry blushed, toying with his hem.   
  
“Show him that glorious ass.” Mick smirked and Barry bent over, lifting the skirt and flashing his ass.   
  
“Can I touch…?” Tommy’s eyes flicked up to Barry’s eyes.   
  
“not in charge.” Barry bit his lip and looked to Mick, Tommy’s eyes joining him.   
  
“Give’em a squeeze.” Mick smirked as Tommy’s hands came to cup Barry’s ass and part them, his thumb running across the base of the plug, pulling it out a little and sliding it back in.   
  
“oh!” Barry moaned and Tommy’s eyes went to his face, as he sped up working the toy in and out of Barry’s ass.   
  
“Fuck…” Tommy moaned as he sped up fucking Barry’s ass with the toy, spreading his cheeks as he pounded him.   
  
“You just got to love that sweet hole don’t you?” Mick egged them on.   
  
“I’d love to fuck him…” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“That’s up to the Boss?”   
  
“The Boss?” Tommy arched his brow.   
  
“Len…” Barry blushed.   
  
“He’s in charge?” Tommy toyed with Barry’s rim.   
  
“He’s part of the brains behind this scene…” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Where’s he at?” Tommy looked at Mick.   
  
“He’s out for a bit.  But I can text and see where he is.” Mick fished his phone out of his jeans and texted Len.   
  
_Burninator: Boss, Rich boy wants to ride Red._   
  
_Frosty: Mick, why is our neighbor wanting to fuck our boyfriend._   
  
_Burninator: I was milking Red out on the balcony and Rich boy came into view fresh from the shower in a towel and was willing to trade a show for a show._   
  
_Frosty: He’s in our apartment wearing what exactly?_   
  
_Burninator: Some nice kicks.  The coat he wore over Red hung up._   
  
_Frosty: Tell him if he’s willing to put out maybe Barry is too._   
  
_Burninator: Test the waters and see if Rich boy likes to get wet?_   
  
_Frosty: Exactly.  Photo._   
  
Mick quickly snapped a picture of the pair and went back to texting it to Len.  He smirked as the response came in.   
  
_Frosty: Condoms, and so long as Barry doesn’t cum, he can if he’s willing to play ball and put out for us.  All of us._   
  
“Boss says he’s fine with you fucking Red with some conditions.” Mick smirked.   
  
“What conditions?” Tommy panted.   
  
“Condoms for you.  Red can’t cum.  And the deal breaker is you have to agree to put out for all of us.”   
  
“All of you?”   
  
“Red included.” Tommy’s mouth gapped.  “He likes to get his dick sucked and fuck a tight hole the same as all of us.  He just prefers to be taking it rather than giving it most of the time.  But that’s the deal breaker.”   
  
“So the six of you…” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“In that perky ass of yours.  Yep.”   
  
“And you’ll wear condoms…?” Tommy looked at Mick.   
  
“Everyone not in our group, yep.  Only the people who live here get to go bare backing.” Mick groped himself.   
  
“Oh…. OH FUCK…” Tommy’s hand moved off of Barry like he’d been burned and Barry panted, crouching down and putting his ass up in the air as he struggled to catch his breath from the edge he’d just hit while they talked about fucking him and using his ass.  He’d had fantasies about Tommy.  They all had.  Sexy doctors who looked like you could bounce a quarter off their ass… he probably had his fair share of boyfriends or girlfriends.  But right now the way his cock was throbbing at the prospect of being in Barry… he was inclined to believe it might have been just a bit for him.  Not that it entered Barry’s mind that it could be because Barry was actually hot.   
  
“Okay.” Tommy nodded as he stepped back.  “Do I put out first…?”   
  
“Naw.  Hey Wizard.”   
  
“What’s up?” Mark walked in, his shirt off from where he’d been in the heat of the kitchen making out with Axel.   
  
“You got any condoms that’ll fit Rich boy here?”   
  
“Who’s he fucking?”   
  
“Red.”   
  
“Boss man okay with that?”   
  
“Rich boy has to wear a condom and put out for all of us.”   
  
“Sweet.” Mark smacked Tommy’s ass.  “I might just take you up on that.  Come into my room.  I’ll measure you and make sure I have a condom that fits you.” He reached down and took Tommy by his cock and walked him through the apartment.   
  
“Mick…”   
  
“Give me a color.”   
  
“green. “Barry blushed.   
  
“How green?”   
  
“Emerald.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“You’re really into him plowing your tight ass aren’t you?”   
  
“with you watching… and maybe milking me…?” Barry felt his face heat up again.   
  
“Absolutely.” Mick reached out and started teasing the flared crown of Barry’s cock.  “But you do know you’re not going to get to cum till Boss gets home.”   
  
“I know.” Barry sighed.  His voice breaking in the middle of that from the realization how hard that was hitting him.   
  
“What do you know; I had a condom that fits.” Mark came back with a blushing Tommy who was wearing a lubed up condom on his hard cock.   
  
“You okay?” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“Yeah.” Barry smiled, standing up straight as Mick let go of him and Barry took Tommy by the hand and lead him out onto the balcony and sat him down on a chair.  Looking at Tommy, Barry reached behind him and grasping Tommy’s hard cock, Barry pulled his plug out and slipped down on Tommy’s cock, taking the thick meat in one deep thrust down.   
  
“FUCK!” Tommy threw his head back and moaned, shivering with Barry who smiled, his skirt obscuring much of what was going on, but Mark quickly remedied that.  Lifting the back so everyone could see Barry’s ass as he bobbed up and down on Tommy’s cock.   
  
“I do love it when a boy’s ass is the right kind of tight and open…” Mark smacked Barry’s bare ass.   
  
“Fuck…” Axel adjusted himself.  “I could watch this all day.”   
  
“Not if you want to eat tonight.” Hart walked out, putting his arms around Axel and watching Barry too for a moment before tugging the horny Axel into the kitchen to try to finish dinner before Len got home.   
  
_Pan: Our boy is getting it good.  Are you going to be home soon?_   
  
Hart typed into his phone as he started the next round of cooking.   
  
_Frosty: I’m on my way.  He agreed to putting out for all of us?_   
  
_Pan: Apparently.  I can’t wait to get paid._   
  
Hart smiled.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Axel was stirring a sauce on the stove.   
  
“Tommy made a deal with Len to get in Barry.” Hart kissed Axel.   
  
“Shit…” Axel looked out towards where Mark was toying with Tommy’s balls and adding additional stimulation as he went in and out of Barry’s ass.  Mick had moved to start stroking Barry slowly.  “What’s the deal?” Axel glanced back at Hart.   
  
“We all get to fuck Tommy later.” Axel made a noise making him look at him.  “What?”   
  
“He seriously agreed to get fucked by all six of us?” Axel shook his head and looked at Tommy’s pumping cock.  “Fuck…” Axel adjusted himself.   
  
“You’re clearly not going to be able to focus on dinner.” Hart sighed.   
  
_Pan: Don’t rush.  I have to work with Axel to get him to focus._   
  
Hart was about to put his phone down when Len replied.   
  
_Frosty: I think Axel can be done with clothing for the night._   
  
Hart smirked.   
  
_Pan: Good idea.  See you when you get home._   
  
“Len thinks you need to be punished with your reward.” Hart sat his phone down and looked at Axel who blushed.   
  
“what’s my punishment?” He bit his lip.   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“B-but…” Axel glanced at Tommy.   
  
“You’re done with clothing tonight.” Axel shivered at that and nodded, he knew that was more Len’s statement than Hart’s and pulled his shirt over his head laying it on the counter, before biting his lip and undoing his belt and putting it on the counter and then shucking his jeans.  Standing there in just his socks he quickly took them off and made to cover himself.   
  
“Happy?” Axel bit his lip.   
  
“Almost.” Hart moved in and knocked his hands away and took his hard cock in his hand.  “Like I said… punishment with your reward.  The punishment is for not being able to focus on dinner.  The reward was for helping with dinner and being so good up till now.” Hart kissed Axel, going on his tip toes to kiss the taller lanky boy, all the while stroking his cock.  He had Axel on edge.  The boy always became surprisingly docile when you had him by the balls.   
  
“What’s the reward?” Axel panted, his lips swollen from the power of the kisses.   
  
“Do you want my lips or my ass?” Hart smirked at him as Axel’s eyes went wide.   
  
“A-ass...” Axel’s voice shook as he stepped back and Hart grinned at him before lowering his pants in the back and revealing his round ass to Axel.   
  
“Then you better get to it.”   
  
“fuck…” Axel crouched behind him and began to eat him out.  Hart rarely gave up the perceived power in their dynamics, enough that when offered, Axel was never going to turn down his ass.  He parted those peace fuzz cheeks and delved into the nearly forbidden territory of Hart’s cleft and began to nip and tease at the offered opening that he hoped to be balls deep in soon.  His fingers only able to do so much with saliva, he suddenly had a bottle of olive oil pushed to him and blushed when he realized it was one of the expensive bottles that Hart insisted on.  Axel simply took it and undid the stopper as he poured some of the cool slickness between Hart’s spread cheeks and lavished his tongue where the oil poured.   
  
“FUCK…” Hart clutched at the counter.   
  
‘that’s the point.’ Axel smiled to himself as he worked his tongue in deeper, coating his fingers in oil before joining them with his tongue into the tight confines of Hart’s ass.  It’d been too long since he’d been in here.  Since anyone had been.  Axel was pretty sure Len or Mick were the last ones in here.  He knew that Mick and Hart had a special kind of bond where Hart often let Mick top him.  Axel hoped that someday they might have a more even footing… but for now… he was happy to have Hart in his bed, whatever form that took.   
  
“You always make this so great.” Hart cooed and Axel felt his face flush at that.  “Gods that tongue.” Hart moaned as he clutched at the counter as if his legs were trying to fold on him.   
  
“You like my tongue then?” Axel smirked.   
  
“god… I could spend hours just letting you do this.” Hart’s voice was quivering.   
  
“R-really?” Axel looked shocked.   
  
“I know I’m not big on bottoming.  But… fuck…” Hart’s face flushed as well as he looked down.  “You make me want to do it more often.”   
  
“Fuck…” Two oil slick fingers sank to the hilt in Hart’s ass stealing his breath away as he moaned loudly through the tight coiled heat inside him as he relaxed around Axel’s fingers, his head turned over his still clothed shoulder and bit his lip as he gave one of the most vulnerable looks at Axel.   
  
“You… you’re ready…?!?” Axel was floored.   
  
“Take me.” Hart spoke softly and Axel stood up so fast he practically tripped over himself as he took himself in hand and spread oil on his cock before putting his swollen tip to Hart’s slick entrance.  “Please…” That broken quivering voice nearly brought Axel as he slid in slow and easy till he was all the way in, pausing as he let Hart get used to the size of him in that tight space.  “so fucking good…” Hart whimpered before squeezing himself around Axel.   
  
“fuck…” Axel whimpered, his body wrapped around his smaller boyfriend’s body.   
  
“don’t go slow… fuck me… breed me… make me feel it.” Hart whined.   
  
“oh fuck…” Axel snapped his hips back experimentally before he plowed into Hart and earned him a needy whine before he did it again.  He’d not been expecting Hart to be this ramped up for sex, but clearly he was as turned on by Barry’s scene and now Tommy’s inclusion.   
  
“You’re going to spoil me.” Axel whispered into Hart’s ear as he began to jack rabbit thrust his cock in hot and fast.   
  
“Maybe you should be spoiled a little.” Hart turned and captured Axel’s mouth in a kiss that stole their breath away as they continued to couple there in the kitchen, the pair of them clinging to one another as they sought their own pleasures.   
  
Meanwhile out on the balcony, Mark had crouched down and begun sucking on Tommy’s balls as he used the lube he’d brought out with him to finger fuck their neighbor as he plowed up into their shared boy.  Barry shivered, he’d been close several times and they’d had to stop to give him a breather twice now.  He was going to blow just as soon as the sound was out of his hard cock.  But between the slow teasing hand job that Mick was giving him and the angle that Tommy was fucking him at and knowing Mark was back there watching… Barry could barely stop the moans that poured out of his mouth.  And from the sounds, Tommy wasn’t far off himself.  Barry turned and watched Mark sucking Tommy’s balls.   
  
“O-OH FUCK…” Tommy bucked, unloading fast and hard into the thin condom that separated him and Barry in the most intimate of ways.   
  
“I think I picked the perfect time to come home.” Len stood there, his suit coat undone and his hand undoing his tie.   
  
“Hey boss.” Mick grunted, unloading his dripping cock all over Tommy’s face as he finished jerking himself off.  “Red’s still got a kink in his hose.” He smirked as he helped Barry stand and walk on shaky legs over to Len.   
  
“Lost your heels I see.”   
  
“too many edges.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Smart choice.” Len kissed Barry, his hands on his shoulders as he devoured Barry’s lips, savoring the taste of him.  As they came apart they turned their heads at the obscene popping noise that came from their side.  Mark had pulled the condom off of Tommy and popped his still hard cock into his mouth.   
  
“fuck..” Tommy moaned.”   
  
“Oh there’ll be plenty of that.” Mick chuckled as Len touched Barry’s lip, a sign to stay put as he walked to his seat and sat down facing Barry.   
  
“Crawl to me.” Barry dropped to his knees in a fluid, well practiced motion.  He knew what his dominants liked.  Almost as well as they knew what he liked.  Barry crawled slowly; moving his hips back and forth as he slowly teased everyone in the room as he crept closer and closer to Len.  Finally he nuzzled his cheek against Len’s slack covered knee.   
  
“Have you been a good boi today?”   
  
“yes sir.”   
  
“Where’s your panties?” He arched a brow and Mick chuckled tossing them to him.  “That’s one.  Do you have your plug?” Barry’s eyes went wide, before Mark tossed that to Len.  “That’s two.  You’re not looking so good Scarlet.”   
  
“sorry sir.” Barry tried to hide his face in the crook of Len’s knee.   
  
“You know the punishment for your failures Scarlet.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry looked at the ground.   
  
“Are there any other things you’ve failed at?”   
  
“No sir.” Barry looked up at Len.   
  
“You haven’t cum?  You haven’t sped through anything important?” Barry blushed and shook his head no.   
  
“Good boi.” Len thrust the plug fully into Barry’s ass, making sure that he hit his boy’s prostate with one even go.  Barry sobbed as the plug began its torturous vibrations against his battered throbbing organ.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
The first contact of Len’s hand on Barry’s ass, right on the dead center of his ass, the plug being caught in the onslaught hit his poor prostate with such force that he yelped.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“god…” Barry sobbed as another strike hit his plug.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“I’m not God, but you’ll worship me in a bit.” Len’s voice held an edge of humor to it.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“H-how many s-sir?” Barry cried out.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“Those five were for waiting on you to ask.” Len smirked to which Barry groaned against his knee.  “How many do you think you’ve earned?”   
  
“It was only two things wrong…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Not what I asked.” Len stroked Barry’s ass lovingly.   
  
“I know sir.  I’m… I’m sorry sir.” Barry swallowed hard.  “Ten for each?” Barry looked up at Len with heavily lidded eyes.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“You know better than that.” Len’s voice held and edge to it.   
  
“t-twenty?” Barry whimpered.   
  
“That sounds more like it.” Len stroked his ass.  “Across my knees.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry scrambled and prostrated himself across Len’s lap.  Len undid his shirt and took it off; leaving his tie in place because he knew how much Barry enjoyed that silk tie he was wearing and he let it drape across Barry’s bare ass. “r-ready sir.” Barry’s voice shook.   
  
“I’m sure you think so.”   
  
**SMACK SMACK SMACK**   
  
Len’s hands flew at nearly inhuman speeds as he spanked his lover’s round ass.  Again and again he let his hands fly till he’d brought a light pink hue to Barry’s ass.  “That’s the first twenty.” Len reassured Barry as he stroked the ass, making Barry hiss.  His healing would kick in before too long so Len couldn’t let up for long.   
  
**SMACK SMACK SMACK**   
  
His hands alternated cheeks, raining down blows on either side of Barry’s shapely ass and making sure to strike him evenly.  His ass was soon a healthy glowing red color.  “So lovely…” Len rubbed his hand across the abused flesh.   
  
“AW!” Barry trembled.  “T-thank you sir…” He whimpered, his voice breaking at the sensations.   
  
“And now for the lying.”   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“L-lying? “ Barry whined.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“Yes.” Len answered him.  “You said you’d been a good boy.  And then you lied about having screwed up twice.”   
  
“But….”   
  
“No buts but yours.”   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“len…” Barry whined.   
  
**SMACK SMACK**   
  
“LEN!” Barry sobbed.   
  
**SMACK**   
  
“please…” Barry’s voice broke as he tried to catch his breath between sobs.   
  
“There you go.” Len rubbed his lower back and then took his time working on Barry’s beet red ass.  “Sshh..” Len slowly rubbed the heated flesh and felt the muscles tightening under his hands as the tissues healed.  Barry couldn’t control his healing factor.  He could control his vibrating, for the most part, but he couldn’t keep things from healing.  And Len was glad for that.  Harsh play always made him happy for Barry’s healing factor.   
  
“god…” Barry sobbed.   
  
“I know.” He tended to Barry slowly; kneading the flesh till Barry stopped crying, the normal coloring restored and Len working free the knots and kinks in his ass muscles.  Barry was purring by the end as Len worked his fingers into the muscles of his ass.  “Knees.” Len instructed and Barry nodded before crawling off of Len and knelt on his knees as he waited for the next order.   
  
**CLICK**   
  
**ZRRRRRRRRRRRR**   
  
Barry’s eyes shot up and locked on where Len had undone his slacks and opened his fly till he slipped his slacks down his thighs and stepped out of them.  Sitting with his legs spread and his manhood on display, he put his hands on his thighs.  “What am I going to do with you Scarlet?” Len sighed.   
  
“so many things sir.” Barry licked his lips.   
  
“Oh?” Len arched his brow.   
  
“How may I serve you sir?” Barry chewed on his bottom lip as he only had eyes for Len’s cock.   
  
“Seems you have an idea in that pretty little head of yours.” Len drawled.   
  
“Maybe…” Barry bit his lip a little harder.   
  
“Show me.” Barry slowly crawled his way to Len’s thighs and captured his swollen tip in his mouth and began to lavish it with his tongue, and his eyes locked on Len’s as he began to work his throat down Len’s length.  They’d discovered long ago that Barry’s talents could be used to bring someone over the edge, and with a small nod from Len, Barry let his throat vibrate as he swallowed that thick tube of flesh.   
  
“Fuck…” Len laid back on the sofa, his body relaxing as he carded his fingers through Barry’s hair.  “I have missed your mouth all fucking day.” Len panted, his voice holding the weight of his desire in it.  “Fuck…” Len panted harder, his breathing picking up before he pushed Barry off of him.  “Not yet Scarlet.  I have other plans for where I cum.” He smirked as he held out a hand to Barry who took it with a blush and confused look.  He was lifted and brought to practically crouch on Len’s chest.   
  
“Len….. FUCK!” Len took Barry to the hilt, swallowing his tortured cock to the base and blowing him as his nimble fingers toyed around the plug that he’d set to an erratic pace that was driving Barry wild.  “LEN…..” Barry’s breath hitched as his voice broke.  He was so close and the sound was still in his cock.  He whined high in his throat as Len pulled off of him with an obscenely wet popping noise.  His knees buckling at the noise as he struggled to keep his white knuckled grip on the sofa to keep from sliding off of Len’s body.   
  
“Someone’s pretty close to losing his control.” Len observed with a smirk.   
  
“need it…” Barry sobbed.   
  
“I know baby… I know.” Len patted his thigh before delving back under the skirt and sucking him deep into his mouth, toying with the tender flesh with his tongue.   
  
“LEN!” Barry grabbed onto his head, holding on for dear life as he tried not to tip over the edge.  The sound would stop him from actually cumming, but he knew Len would know if he went and he wasn’t keen on getting in trouble again so soon.   
  
**POP**   
  
“fuck…” Barry panted as Len pulled off of him before he was sat down beside him.   
  
“Yeah.” Len smirked.   
  
“is … is the scene over… c-can I cum?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Do you think the scene is over?”   
  
“oh god.” Barry sobbed.   
  
“Good boy.” Len smirked.   
  


***

  
  
Barry had laid there as Len took the plug and the sound out of him, leaving him feeling open and empty as he walked away, leaving Barry to wind down a little in his own head, He didn’t see Len walk Tommy to the door, explaining that for this part, he could watch, but from his apartment, because this was going to be personal and that there’d be aftercare that they wanted to be alone for.  Barry vaguely was aware of Tommy nodding and making plans for later before leaving entirely and the door closing.  Barry felt like he remembered that… and then before long, Len coming back, pulling the air matrice they used for group stuff out to the center of the room.   
  
‘oh fuck’ Barry whined as he thought to himself.   
  
“Problems Scarlet?”   
  
“no sir.” Barry flushed.   
  
“Good.” Len walked over and helped Barry out of his costume, before walking him naked in nothing but his stockings to the bed and placed on his back.  He looked to his left and saw Mick bring Axel from the kitchen, laying him beside Barry so that they could look at each other, before they kissed.  Axel moaning into Barry’s mouth as Mick took him into his mouth; swallowing around the flared tip and doing things that made Axel’s knees go up and around Mick’s head as he rode the pleasure.   
  
Len pulled Barry from his kiss with Axel as he captured Barry’s lips.  Swallowing the throaty moan that escaped Barry’s lips as his ass was parted and Hart’s talented tongue slid home into him, eating him out.  Barry whined and moaned as he felt himself being parted.   
  
“oh fuck!” Axel shivered as Mick worked his fingers into his open ass.  Mark moved closer and put his cock Axel’s lips who licked and nipped at him.  Drawing him down into his mouth to wet his cock for what was coming.  He’d agreed to what was coming when they’d discussed the scene for what Barry would be going through tonight.  Axel whined as Mick licked him down his hard cock and across his swollen nuts to eat him out.  Fuck… fuck.  He panted and moaned around the cock in his throat as he felt himself being opened up.   
  
“Tag out.” Hart tapped Mick who nodded.  Len took Hart’s place, devouring Barry’s hole, making him whine and moan before Mick fed his cock to him.  Mean while Mark was enjoying his blow job too much to move so Hart slide between Axel’s thighs and began to eat him out.  Len kept his eyes on Hart.  They both were the more dominant one in their pairings with the men they were opening up.  They knew what to expect and what they would need.  And when they were sure they were both ready, Len nodded and as one he and Hart moved and quickly took their slick cocks, secretly lubed out of sight from their lovers, and slipped into their partners.   
  
“FUCK!” Barry flopped back, losing Mick’s cock for a moment before grasping it and feeding it into his mouth again.   
  
Axel simply flopped on the bed, letting his legs relax to take Hart in his ass.  His own hard cock left wanton on his abs as he struggled to hold on between his lovers.  Len looked up to Mick, their silent discussion going on as Hart and Mark were in their own.  Slowly but as close to matching one another’s moves Hart and Len move onto their back and bring their lovers down to kiss them as they continue fucking them.   
  
“This has been so … FUCK!” Barry’s eyes went wide.  He was struggling to make sounds other than guttural moans as he turned his head and realized what he’d felt was Mick sliding in alongside Len.  The pair of them deep inside him matching one another’s paces.   
  
“gaw…. Why…ha-haven’t we…?” Alex panted out, Mark and Hart taking him together.   
  
“this…. this was your plan…?” Barry moaned into Len’s face.   
  
“Don’t you like my plan?”   
  
“fuck…..” Barry whined.  “i… OH FUCK…”   
  
“Easy there Mick, that move might end our boy’s night early….” Len smirked.   
  
“I make no promises boss…” Mick groaned.   
  
“I know…” Len reached out and squeezed Mick’s hand.   
  
“Boss…” Mick warned before his own release took him and his hips began to spasm bringing Barry over his long over due edge and brought him screaming between Len and himself, his warm cum spraying up to hit Len in the chin.   
  
“Shit…” Len cursed, his jaw clenching, the taste of Barry in his mouth as he came inside him.  The pair of the three of them slowing down as they listen to the other throuple before they too finished themselves and ended up curled up around one another.   
  
Len sent Hart out to get the warm wet cloths and they started cleaning up the bottoms for tonight, cleaning and washing them slowly before they laid them down and cuddled around them.  Their bodies bare and nude as they lay there letting their breathing slow down.  Barry wasn’t sure how far out of it he was till he realized Mick handed him a bottle of water and a snack.  He blinked, not sure where that had came from.   
  
“Eat.”   
  
“thank you.” Barry nodded, sipping the water and chewing on the snack foods.   
  
“Too much?” Len asked, carefully stroking Barry’s face.   
  
“a little bit.” Barry was still speaking low.   
  
“It’s okay.” Len hugged him and glanced at the others.   
  
“I’m going to need to jerk off a LOT before bed.” Barry sighed, his cock already hardening again.   
  
“We’ll take shifts helping you.”   
  
“Thank you.” Barry nodded.   
  
“How do you feel?”   
  
“Wiped out.” Barry chuckled.  “God… that sound was horrible.”   
  
“It was the only way I could think of to keep you bottled…” Len bit his lip.   
  
“Still not in my top ten of sex toys.”   
  
“Noted.” Len nodded.  “Anything else?”   
  
“Well…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“It came close to a fantasy I had back when we started this whole thing.” Barry bit his lip and looked down, his chin low to his chest.   
  
“What?” Len frowned.   
  
“I sort of always thought the rogues would capture me… and….”   
  
“And?”   
  
“and maybe… take advantage of me…” Barry shivered.   
  
“Barry…”   
  
“I wouldn’t know who had me… or who was doing what… or why… blindfolded… trapped…s-stripped….” Barry was talking lower and lower.   
  
“Barry are you saying you wanted us to rape you?”   
  
“as a group.” Barry glanced up at Len.   
  
“And if we say yes?”   
  
“you…” Barry’s eyes went wide.   
  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Len snuggled closer to Barry.  “Blankets?”   
  
“can I?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Yes.” Before he finished speaking there were large blankets covering all of them as they cuddled.  “You’ve been dying to do that.” Len smirked.   
  
“YES.” Barry nodded furiously.   
  
“My little lightning rod having to go so slow…” Len chuckled.   
  
“yeah… that… was hot but… god my muscles are screaming that they want to do so much more….” Barry sighed.   
  
“We’ll make sure to take you out running tomorrow.” Len kissed his forehead.   
  
“We do need to talk about the Cook Out.” Hart mentioned with a yawn.   
  
“Shit, supper..” Barry looked longingly at the kitchen.   
  
“In a heating oven so it’ll be kept nice and warm for all of us when we get back up.   
  
“okay.” Barry sighed.   
  
“What cook out?” Len asked.   
  
“Well…”   
  


***

  
  
“Allen.  You’re late.” Captain Singh sighed, his back to Barry as he checked on the meat on the grill.   
  
“Sorry about that Captain, I wanted to make sure he looked good for today.” Len’s voice was what made Captain Singh turn and realize that Len was in a casual dress down suit that was in tones of tan and blue.  Barry was in a tank top and a red skirt.  Hart was in a pair of green shorts and a black tank.  Axel was wearing purple shorts with a fuchsia tank; Mick was wearing black with flame patterns on it, while Mark was wearing a grey t shirt and jeans.   
  
“I wasn’t aware you were all coming…?” Singh tilted his head.   
  
“It wouldn’t be party if I didn’t bring all my boyfriends.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Okay.” Singh looked at him.  “If you’re vouching for them Allen…”   
  
“I am…”   
  
“Then, I’ll put some more food on.  Beers are in the fridge over there.” He pointed.   
  
“Sweet.” Axel started towards it.   
  
“One, so nurse it.” Len said and Axel stopped and nodded.   
  
“Limiting his alcohol?” Singh frowned.   
  
“His medication doesn’t play well with being drunk.  So one, with food, should be fine.”   
  
“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Hart nodded heading off.   
  
“Do you need any help?” Mark put his hands in his pockets.   
  
“You and Snart want to make sure the ice is refilled, I’ll see if I can think of something better for your skill set.”   
  
“You’re not phased by the powers?” Mark arched his brow.   
  
“I deal with _the Flash_ on a daily basis.  I’m pretty sure weather manipulation can come in handy more at a cook out.”   
  
“I can keep it sunny…” Mark chuckled.   
  
“Always a welcome thing.”   
  
“Okay then.” Mark and Len headed towards the coolers.   
  
“You got a second grill?” Mick asked.   
  
“Over there.  You want to man it?” Singh glanced at him.   
  
“I know my way around.”   
  
“You’re welcome to it.  Might be tricky to light.”   
  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Mick headed off.   
  
“Is this okay?” Barry asked quietly.   
  
“Listen, I’m fine with the skirts, and the dresses.  I’m fine with you dating men or women.  I’m fine with you dating multiple men.  Hell I’m fine with the _red and gold_ costume you were off the clock.” Singh gave him a look.  “And I’m willing to give _them_ the benefit of the doubt.  You’re a good judge of character and you wouldn’t have brought them here if you didn’t think they could be okay here.”   
  
“Thank you sir.” Barry blushed.   
  
“You’re welcome Allen.  Now go, mingle.  Just don’t pick up any new boyfriends.  The betting pool is already insanely large.” He shook his head.   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry nodded and started to walk off and then stopped, stock still.  “What betting pool?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in a commission, please contact me on Tumblr @ Notsalony


End file.
